powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Attacks
The ability to release/use lunar energy/substances to various attacks. Sub-power of Lunar Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Solar Attacks. Also Called * Lunar Beam Emission * Lunar Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays * Moon Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays * Moon Energy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use lunar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications * Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified lunar energy/substances. * Expanding Lunar Bolts: Project lunar energy/substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Lunar Blasts: Release blasts of lunar energy/substances in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release lunar energy/substances blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Lunar Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Beam Emission: Release beams of a lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Blast: Release lunar energy/substances over a specific target area. * Lunar Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Breath: Discharge lunar energy/substances blasts from mouth. * Lunar Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Lunar Cutting: 'Use lunar energy to cut opponents. * 'Lunar Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with lunar energy/substances. * Lunar Pillar Projection: Project lunar energy/substance pillars. * Lunar Spike Projection: Project lunar energy/substance spikes. * Lunar Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of lunar energy/substance. * Lunar Wave Emission: Send out a wave of lunar energy/substances and that repels everything. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of lunar energy/substance. * Obscured Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Omnidirectional Lunar Waves: Send out a wave of lunar energy/substances in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit lunar energy/substances from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release lunar energy/substances blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release lunar energy/substances blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of lunar energy/substances. * Zap: A tiny short release of lunar energy/substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Energy Physiology * Ergokinetic Combat * Force-Field Generation * Ice Attacks * Lunar Constructs * Lunar Energy Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation * Lunar Weaponry ** Lunar Artillery * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Volatile Constructs Limitations * Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Laila and Albert (Zatch Bell!) * Cure Moonlight (HeartCatch Pretty Cure) * Cure Bright (Futari wa Pretty Cure Spash Star) * Naruto (Naruto) * Dawn Warrior (MapleStory) * Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) * Stella (Winx Club) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) * Clare (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Known Objects *Trident (Mako Mermaids) *Greatsword of Judgement (Dark Souls III) Gallery Crescent Moon Rasengan.png|Naruto (Naruto) used his Crescent Moon Rasengan. Queen Serenity crystal.jpg|Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) Moon_Princess_Elimination.gif|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power Category:Moon-Based Abilities